Can you hear the melodies?
by DraRrysLucifer
Summary: Jika kau bertanya, kenapa ada seseorang yang tidak memiliki pasangan hingga ajal menjelang? Jawabannya adalah satu, maka belahan jiwanya ada di surga, bukan di dunia. First DraRry fanfiction from us. Entertainment-Soulmate-AU!
1. Chapter 1

**Can you hear the melodies?**

 **Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling**

 **Written** **by** **DraRrys Lucifer**

 **(Ai Minkyoo , Syiera Aquila)**

 **Rate : R18** **!**

 **Pair :** **Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter**

 **Entertainment—Soulmate—AU!**

 **.**

 **.**

 _._

 _._

 _Light stick_ diangkat menjulang.

Suara-suara gemuruh teriakan.

B-R-A-V-E ONE!

 **B**

 **R**

 **A**

 **V**

 **E**

 **ONE!**

Dua ribu lebih sorakan yang sama. Mengagungkan nama _group band_ pujaan mereka. _Fandom!_

Tidak ada kepala yang terdiam. Semua mulut terbuka, mengikuti alur lagu yang dinyanyikan. Tangan-tangan terangkat maksimal. Memegang _lights stick_ panjang dengan kepala benbentuk huruf _B,_ bercahaya.

B for Brave.

"I—LOVE—YOU!" Sang _leader_ berteriak memanaskan suasana.

 _Main vocal_ mengeluarkan nada tinggi andalannya.

Semua mata terpana.

Sang _main vocal_ berlari menuju jalan panggung yang membentuk simbol _infinite_. Hingga tubuhnya benar-benar berada di depan dari semua member-member _Brave One_ lainnya.

Membusungkan dada, mengangkat kepala. Membuka lapis bibir dengan memejamkan mata.

Mengeluarkan nada tinggi maksimal.

Dua ribu orang terdiam. Napas mereka tertekan dengan lantunan suara merdu maksimal.

Semua mulut tertutup rapat. Bahkan, tidak sedikit yang meneteskan air mata.

Inilah mahakarya.

Ketiga member _Brave One_ terdiam di belakang sang _main vocal_.

Tersenyum bangga.

Dan saat sang _main vocal_ menurunkan nadanya, menapaki klimaks alur lagu.

Seluruh suara kembali bergemuruh. Dengan teriakan dan tepuk tangan. Mereka melonjak bagai umat yang diberkati. Senang, bangga, merasa dicintai.

Dan konser _Brave One_ selalu menjadi perbincangan sepanjang bulan. _Song of the year, Artis of the year_. Semua mereka rebut paksa.

Sebuah gemerlap dalam pencapaian.

.

.

"Jadi, apa jadwal setelah ini, Mrs Grangger?"

Hermione Grangger membuka lembaran-lembaran pada buku agenda tebalnya. Membaca teliti tiap rentetan waktu dan keterangan agenda.

"Seperti yang tertera, setelah ini kalian melakukan _fans sign_."

" _Hmm,_ dan berapa lama itu? Kau tahu, _fans sign_ adalah hal paling susah dalam setiap _round event_. Mereka—para fans itu— _ahh,_ aku bingung menjelaskannya."

Hermione tersenyum simpul. Menatap _leader_ _group_ _Brave One_ dengan tatapan menenangkan. "Cedric ... aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu. Bahkan setelah satu tahun debut, kau belum terbiasa menghadapi mereka, bukan? Lagi pula, dunia menyorot kalian saat ini. _Brave One_ selalu merebut semua kategori _Billboard_ , dan itu semua karena para _fans_ yang selalu membuatmu takut?"

Hermione kembali terkikik geli. Rambut ikalnya bergoyang mengikuti tubuhnya. Ia mengenal anggota _Brave One_ bagai teman. Mereka akan memanggil nama kecil diluar pekerjaan. Seperti saat ini, Hermione akan memanggil Cedric—dengan nama kecil untuk menyemangatinya.

"Tenanglah ... _Fans sign_ untuk _round_ ini hanya seratus orang—" Cedric menatap Hermione tajam. "—Tenang! Ini tidak akan lama, dan ... aku sedikit khawatir untuk Harry. Bagaimana bisa setengahnya adalah _fans site_ untuk Harry."

" _What!?"_

"Untuk kesekian kalinya, tenanglah Cedric! Kau bisa mengambil tempat disamping Harry—untuk berjaga-jaga—semenjak tanda _soulmate_ Harry keluar, seakan ... seluruh dunia menginginkannya. Aku khawatir akan hal itu." Hermione menghembuskan napas kasar.

Cedric hanya bergeming ditempatnya. Menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa maroon itu, mengistirahatkan sendi-sendi yang pegal pasca konser.

 _._

.

Harry Potter. Member termuda dalam grup _Brave One_. Menyandang posisi sebagai _main vocal._ Wajah manis dan menawan. Member yang paling mencolok dan memiliki _fans site_ paling banyak daripada member lainnya.

Ia mendapatkan tanda _soulmate_ nya saat debut tahun lalu. Tanda berbentuk dua _love_ bercermin yang saling berbelit seperti ular dengan simbol _infinite_ yang merantai keduanya. Dengan itu ia telah baligh dan mempunyai seseorang—yang entah dimana—dan akan menjadi _mate_ nya kelak.

Beruntung _world tour_ kali ini tidak terlalu menguras tenaganya. Jadi ia bisa sedikit bernapas lega.

Harry tahu, acara _fans sign_ tidaklah mudah—baginya. Menghadapi puluhan orang secara langsung, tanpa pagar pembatas. Ia tahu, _fans_ nya telah merogoh cek yang cukup besar untuk acara ini, tidak sepantasnya Harry menghindar. Lagipula, jika bukan karena para _fans_ yang membuat namanya dikenal, maka siapa lagi?

"—Jadi ... um, menurutmu bagaimana dengan kadoku—um—apa kau suka, Harry? A—apa aku boleh memanggil namamu begitu?"

Harry tersenyum lembut kepada gadis yang kini berdiri didepannya. Mereka hanya terpisah oleh meja satu meter. Gadis itu, memberikannya hadiah berupa sekotak coklat berukuran medium.

"Tentu aku suka—" Harry menorehkan tanda tangan pada album sang gadis, "—terimakasih telah mendukung _Brave One,_ nona."

Gadis itu bersemu dengan mata tertutup. Lalu melangkah pergi untuk mempersilahkan _fans_ selanjutnya dalam barisan.

— _Enghh._ Harry merenggangkan otot-otot pada tangannya. Menarik kedua lengannya ke atas. Tak sengaja, ia menyingkap kerah kemejanya yang memang sengaja tidak dikancing penuh. Mempertontonkan tanda _soulmate_ pada pundak kananya

"Selamat siang,"

Harry tersenyum lembut. Memandang _fans_ nya yang kini telah duduk dihadapannya.

"Selamat siang, terimakasih telah datang dalam acara _fans sign_ hari ini." Harry memandang sosok didepannya. Laki-laki berbadan tinggi, rambut hitam tertata rapi."Aku ingin tanda tangan dalam albumku,"

"—Ah, tentu saja."

Sembari menorehkan tanda tangan pada album tersebut. Sosok di depannya tak berhenti memandang Harry dengan tatapan mesum. Sesekali _fans_ itu menjilat bibir bawahnya, jakun yang naik turun seakan mulai terbakar suasana.

Harry yang menghela napas, sedikit lelah. Kerah kemeja yang tersibak—tanpa ia sadari—mempertontonkan tanda _soulmate_ nya yang indah. Kulit putih lehernya—

"Harry..."

-leher jenjang Harry terangkat, iris _emerald_ nya beradu dengan sosok didepannya.

"Ya?"

Harry menelan ludah, ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak baik—oke, mungkin firasat selalu menuntunnya pada jalan yang buruk.

"Kau adalah _mate_ ku."

"..."

Satu sudut bibir Harry terangkat. Memang, firasatnya tidak pernah salah. Ia ingin tertawa remeh untuk sosok di depannya. Tapi, ia tahu etika.

"Maaf?"

"Kau adalah _mate_ ku, Harry!"

Sosok tersebut mulai memaksa. Sedikit berteriak.

Antrian _fans_ di belakangnya mulai ricuh karena teriakan tersebut. Mereka memincingkan mata. Ingin mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Maaf, aku tahu kau berbohong. Kau bukanlah orang pertama yang mengaku _mate_ ku, tuan."

"Tidak! Kau adalah _mate_ ku, dan itu harus!" Ia berdiri dari kursinya dan menghampiri Harry.

" **Kyaaaa!"** Para _fans_ dibelakangnya berteriak histeris saat mengetahui Harry ditarik paksa oleh orang tersebut.

Mendekap Harry dari belakangnya. Menodong sebuah pisau lipat yang siap menebas leher Harry kapan saja.

Napas Harry tercekat.

" _ **Security**_ **!** _ **CEPAT PANGGILKAN SECURITY**_ **!"**

Keadaan ricuh tak terkendali.

Mereka berlari, berhamburan, bagai kerumunan semut-semut yang disapu angin besar.

Dan bagimana bisa, tidak ada petugas keamanana disekitar area _fans sign_.

"Kau tahu, Harry..." ia berbisik pada telinga Harry. Membuat Harry bergidik muak. Meniup cuping telinga Harry dengan sensual. "...aku selalu bermasturbasi dengan wajahmu sebagai pelampiasan. Itu sangat menyiksa! Aku ingin kau, Harry. Aku ingin menyetubuhimu _brengsek!_ "

Harry tidak menggubris apapun. Dalam hatinya, ia ketakutan. Apa ini akan menjadi akhir karirnya—hidupnya? Mati ditangan seorang _fans_ psikopat.

.

"Bersedia menjadi _mateku_ atau mati ditanganku, _sayang_?"

"Dalam mimpimu, bajingan—AKHH!" Bilah pisau mulai menyat leher Harry perlahan. Menimbulkan sensasi perih yang sangat.

"Kuulangi sekali lagi sayang ... bersedia jadi _mate_ ku atau mati ditanganku!?"

"P—peduli setan!" Harry berteriak sedikit kencang, sembari mengesampingkan rasa sakit pada sayatan dilehernya.

"Baiklah, kalau kau ingin mati!"

Pisau lipat terangkat tinggi.

Harry menutup kedua matanya.

Menjemput ajal.

.

 _ **BRUKK!**_

"Maaf, tapi kau yang akan mati, tuan."

.

.

Sebagai _leader_ yang bertanggung jawab. Cedric akan melakukan apapun untuk seluruh member _Brave One_. Bahkan jika ia harus mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk menyelamatkan salah satu rekannya.

Luka Harry tidak terlalu fatal. Namun tetap saja, ia harus melakukan pengobatan maksimal. Mengetahui ia adalah anak emas dari agensi yang menaunginya.

Ron dan Seamus selalu mengikuti Harry kemanapun. Sejak kejadian dua hari lalu. Mereka akan menjadi tameng Harry, kanan dan kiri. Hingga mereka melakukan perjalanan pulang. Kembali ke negara asal tempat agensinya, setelah dua minggu melakukan _world tour_.

"Apa masih sakit, Harry?"

"Tidak terlalu, Ron. Ini hanya luka ringan."

Harry mendudukan dirinya pada sofa _navy_. Menyamankan dirinya hingga pesawat ini melandai di bandara London nanti.

 _Brave One_ mengenakan pesawat pribadi. Ah tidak, pesawat agensi, yang memang digunakan untuk para artis mereka melakukan _world tour_.

Berbentuk layaknya kamar hotel bintang lima, yang dimana akan memanjakan para member _Brave One_ selama perjalanan.

"Jadi ... apa kau trauma?" Seamus menimpali. Ia ikut mendudukan dirinya di samping Harry sembari menyesap koktail _blue ocean_. Menuangkan likuit beralkohol pada kerongkongan.

"Huh? Aku bahkan tidak menghitung, sudah berapa puluh orang yang mengaku _mate_ ku saat _fans sign_." Harry mulai malas membicarakan hal itu. Tiap melakukan _fans sign,_ selalu ada hal-hal yang mengancam keselamatan dirinya.

"Ahahaha, tenang Harry. _Security_ tidak berada dilokasi saat itu, karena mereka semua berjaga di area _stage_ dan gerbang utama. Bodoh memang, bagaimana bisa mereka tidak ada yang berada di dekat artisnya yang sewaktu-waktu bisa diculik oleh _fans_ - _fans_. Syukurlah Cedric dengan cepat menghantamkan kursi besi ke kepala si psikopat itu." Ron hanya mencoba menenangkan suasana hati Harry, yang nyatanya semakin memburukkan suasana hatinya.

Harry mendengus kasar.

Meninggalkan kedua rekan _rapper_ dan _dancer_ _Brave One_ dengan pandangan membunuh.

.

Memasuki kamar mandi, Harry menatap cermin dan memandang tanda matenya dengan tatapan kosong. Menyentuh tanda unik itu di cermin, Harry meghembuskan napas lemah. Entah harus berapa kali lagi kejadian seperti kemarin itu terjadi padanya sebelum dia bertemu matenya yang sebenarnya.

Kembali menghembuskan napas, Harry memperbaiki bajunya dan memutuskan untuk membasuh wajahnya. Saat ini ia butuh tidur, dan beruntung masih ada beberapa jam lagi sebelum mereka mendarat. Kembali ke Inggris dan memulai pembuatan single baru mereka.

.

.

Tom Marvolo Riddle, CEO dari TR Entertainment –tempat _Brave One_ bernaung– menghempaskan berkas ditangannya ke meja dengan wajah murka. Irisnya yang berwarna kemerahan menatap tajam pada sosok pemuda berpakaian khas butler di hadapannya. "Katakan padaku, bagaimana kalian bisa lalai dalam menjaga Harry? Bukankah aku sudah memperingatkan kalian untuk memastikan kalau kali ini Harry takkan terluka lagi? Lalu bagaimana bisa dia terluka seperti itu hah!?"

Pemuda dengan setelan pakaian resmi itu hanya bisa menunduk, terlalu takut untuk menjawab pertanyaan bossnya yang sedang dilanda kemurkaan itu. Memang, sejak debut _Brave One_ sejak setahun yang lalu, Tom Riddle seolah memprioritaskan keselamatan Harry Potter –anggota termuda _Brave One_ – dimanapun mereka tengah mengadakan konser. Terlebih dalam _World Tour_ ini. Dan, sebagai anak buah yang baik, dia beserta teamnya sudah berupaya melindungi para anggota _Brave One_ , terutama Harry itu dengan sebaik-baiknya. Namun, siapa sangka kalau akan ada kejadian seperti itu?

"Siapa yang bertanggung jawab dalam mengarahkan para _security_ itu?" Tom memijit pelipisnya dengan ekspresi lelah yang tidak disembunyikan.

"Ma-Madam McGonagall, sir." Jawab pemuda itu terbata.

"Panggilkan dia, dan kau boleh pergi." Usir Tom dengan wajah mencela.

Tanpa diperintah dua kali, pemuda itu bergegas pergi. Dan tak berapa lama, pintu ruangan Tom diketuk dari luar.

"Kau memanggilku, boss?"

"Apa saja yang kau arahkan pada _security_ idiot itu sehingga mereka bisa melepaskan pengamanan pada Harry, _hn?_ "

"Maaf boss. Saat itu para _security_ memfokuskan pengamanan di luar area _fans sign_. Mengingat beberapa waktu lalu ada penyerobotan besar-besaran dari para fans itu. Makanya, mereka sedikit lalai dan..." Minerva McGonagall tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Karena, dia tau kalau pria berumur 30 tahunan itu paham maksudnya.

Tom berdecak kesal. "Bagaimana keadaan Harry sekarang?"

"Mereka sudah mendarat 15 menit lalu boss, dan dalam perjalan ke sini."

"Suruh mereka langsung istirahat dan tidak melakukan apapun. Lalu kau suruh Ms. Granger menghadapku."

"Baik boss!" dengan itu, Minerva mengundurkan diri dari hadapan Tom Riddle. Menutup pintu di belakangnya, Minerva tak perlu menengok untuk tau ekspresi terganggu dan khawatir yang tersirat di mata pemuda matang itu.

.

Seperti perintah Tom, kurang dari 30 menit kemudian Hermione Granger mengetuk pintu ruangan Tom. Tom yang sudah mengendalikan kondisinya langsung menatap datar gadis dengan rambut coklat mengembang di hadapannya itu.

"Erm... ini laporan _tour Brave One_ , sir" ucapnya gugup sembari menyerahkan sebuah buku pada Tom.

Melirik sekilas, Tom terlihat tidak tertarik membaca apapun yang tertera di sana. "Kau, sampaikan pada publik kalau _Brave One_ akan mengambil hiatus untuk sementara waktu."

"Hi-hiatus? Tapi kenapa sir?"

"Karena Harry terluka. Lagipula bukankah mereka baru saja melakukan _world tour_? Hal yang wajar bagi mereka untuk mendapatkan waktu istirahat."

"Ah... baik sir!" Hermione segera mencatat di gadgetnya.

"Dan... selama masa mereka libur, mereka akan melihat para trainee _D'ragon_ berlatih."

" _D'ragon_ , sir?"

"Grup baru yang akan debut 2 bulan lagi. _Brave One_ adalah senior mereka, jadi tak ada salahnya bagi _Brave One_ untuk melatih para junior mereka." Jelas Tom dengan nada malas.

"A-ah.. baik sir, saya mengerti!"

"Hn. Kau boleh pergi" usir Tom sebelum kemudian menekuni berkas yang ada dihadapannya. Tanpa buang waktu, gadis manis itu langsung undur diri dan menyambangi _Brave One_ di dorm mereka –yang memang berada di gedung megah TR Entertainment itu.

.

" _Guys_... coba tebak!" Hermione membuka pintu dorm dengan wajah berseri-seri. Dia menatap penuh semangat pada 4 pemuda tanggung yang tengah bersantai di ruang tamu.

"Ada apa 'Mione?" Tanya Ron langsung. Malas menerka-nerka penyebab kebahagiaan manager mereka itu.

"Karena kalian sudah melakukan _world tour_ selama dua minggu, pihak _management_ memberikan kalian libur. Dengan kata lain, mulai besok kalian resmi hiatus dan menikmati liburan kalian." Jawab Hermione dengan semangat.

"Oohh kukira apa. Kalau begitu, apa kami bisa tidur sampai jam 12 siang?" Tanya Seamus yang langsung saja dihadiahi timpukan bantal dari sang manager.

"Libur atau bukan, kalian takkan pernah diizinkan untuk bangun sesudah jam 7 pagi, tahu!" ucapnya ketus. "Kalian ini idol, tapi pemalas sekali" sambungnya dalam gerutuan kecil.

"Aku hanya bertanya, okey?" Seamus mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja berciuman dengan bantal empuk itu.

Harry berhenti melahap makanan dihadapannya dengan wajah bingung. Dia menatap Hermione dengan iris emerald yang menyorot polos. "Lalu, apakah ada hal lain tentang ini, 'Mione?" tanyanya karena mendapati wajah gembira Hermione yang tidak kunjung hilang.

"Apa kalian tau mengenai _D'ragon_?" Hermione balik bertanya. Kali ini memasang wajah misterius.

Cedric menaikkan alisnya dan berpikir selama beberapa waktu. Tapi begitu tak ada satupun petunjuk sampai ke otaknya, dia menggeleng. Kemudian menatap penuh tanya pada Hermione.

" _D'ragon_ itu bukankah grup baru yang akan debut 2 bulan lagi? Aku mendapatkan kabar kalau mereka berisi 5 orang pemuda yang lulus seleksi trainee beberapa bulan lalu." Harry menjawab cuek.

"Darimana kau tau, Harry?" Ron menatap Harry bingung. Biasanya, dalam segala informasi, Harry adalah orang yang selalu terakhir tau. Jadi ini cukup aneh saat Harry bahkan lebih tau tentang _D'ragon_ saat sang _leader_ bahkan tak tau apapun tentang mereka.

"Kalau kau mempunyai penata rambut seorang ahli gossip Ron, kau akan tau segala berita di _management_ ini sebaik aslinya. Walaupun kebanyakan hanyalah rumor tanpa kenyataan yang jelas." Jawab Harry sambil mengangkat bahu dan kembali menekuni makanan di piringnya.

"Harry benar. _D'ragon_ akan debut dua bulan lagi. Dan kalian, sebagai grup yang lebih senior, akan mendapatkan kehormatan untuk melatih mereka selama masa liburan kalian. Aku tak yakin sih, berapa lama Mr. Riddle akan memberikan kalian liburan. Tapi selama dua bulan ini, kalian akan memantau para trainee itu. Bagaimana? Bukankah ini adalah hal yang sangat keren?"

"Keren darimananya?" Ron langsung memasang wajah cemberut.

"Ini keren, tau! Sebelum kesini aku sudah mendapatkan data mengenai 5 orang itu. Dan percayalah, mereka itu adalah anak-anak yang sangat berbakat! Kalian tidak akan menyesal karena melatih mereka!" seru Hermione dengan aura _bling bling_ disekitarnya. Tak mempedulikan Ron dan Seamus yang menatapnya aneh, Cedric yang hanya bisa tertawa kaku dan Harry yang masih sibuk dengan makanannya.

.

.

Tom menatap lembaran foto di tangannya dengan ekspresi tak terbaca. Foto-foto itu adalah foto-foto yang diambil oleh para paparazi sewaktu _fans sign_ beberapa hari lalu itu. Irisnya yang merah menatap tajam pada sosok pemuda yang tengah menempelkan pisau ke leher Harry.

Bibir yang biasanya terkatup lurus itu memperlihatkan sebuah seringaian mengerikan. Seringaian itu seakan menjanjikan penderitaan pada siapapun yang mendapatkannya. Dan Tom akan pastikan, kalau sosok orang yang sudah mengancam Harry itu akan merasakan penderitaan yang paling kejam. Penderitaan yang akan membuatnya memilih kematian daripada menjalani hidup. Dan Tom selalu memegang kata-katanya!

.

.

Draconis Lucius Malfoy adalah sosok yang ambisius. Dia bukanlah sosok pemuda manja yang hanya bisa merengek pada ayahnya, tapi dia adalah pemuda keras kepala dengan ambisi menjadi nomor satu. Dan semua teman segrupnya, _D'ragon_ tau itu dengan pasti.

Maka, takkan mengherankan bila melihat wajah tampan nan dingin itu menggelap saat melihat berita kesuksesan _World_ _Tour_ dari _Brave One_ beberapa waktu lalu itu. _Brave One_ yang sebenarnya merupakan senior mereka -mengingat _Brave One_ dan _D'ragon_ berada dibawah management yang sama- itu memang tengah merajai dunia musik. Bukan hanya karena album mereka yang selalu menjadi incaran nomor satu para fans diberbagai belahan dunia, tapi juga dikarenakan 4 pemuda _Brave One_ itu memang sosok yang _humble_ dan sama sekali tidak bertingkah.

Draco mendesah lelah, dia sudah bosan dengan semua berita mengenai kesuksesan _Brave One_ itu, dan sayang sekali tak ada satupun siaran bagus yang bisa ditontonnya sekarang. Kalau sudah begini ... Satu-satunya cara untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya adalah dengan berlatih!

"Viktor, Blaise, Theo, Marcus, kita latihan sekarang! Kalian belum menyempurnakan koreo yang dibutuhkan untuk penampilan perdana kita. Dan sebagai _leader_ yang baik, aku sama sekali tak ingin ada satupun kesalahan!" Serunya dengan nada tak terbantahkan.

"EEHHH?" hanya seruan tak percaya bercampur pasrahlah yang bisa di keluarkan oleh anggota _D'ragon_ lainnya itu. Mata mereka memang memandang penuh protes pada sosok sang _Leader_ , tapi sayang sekali mereka tak bisa melakukan apapun selain mematuhi perintah—hukum—dari leader mereka itu.

Alhasil, sore hari yang harusnya menjadi waktu istirahat _D'ragon_ digantikan dengan latihan barbar yang dipimpin seorang Draco Malfoy.

.

.

"Harry! _Look!_ Berita tentang penyerangan saat _fans sign_ ... _wow!_ Bukankah ini terlalu berlebihan!?" Seamus menyodorkan tablet dengan layar sepuluh inchi kearah Harry, dan hanya disambut dengan putaran bola mata sang _main vocal_.

"Aku tidak tertarik,"

Kini, ketiga member _Brave One_ tersebut, menikmati hari pertama libur mereka.

Seamus yang sibuk dengan gossip-gossip pada tablet, Harry yang hanya menonton televisi sembari memakan _snack,_ dan Ron yang juga sibuk dengan _gadget_ layaknya Seamus.

"Aku tidak mengerti, bagaimana bisa para _fans-fans_ itu mendapatkan video kita seperti ini, bahkan tidak kita sadari." Ron menunjukan sebuah video _fancam_ kearah mereka berdua. Dalam video berdurasi satu menit memperlihatkan Cedric yang mengambil tas dari pundak Harry—sangat _g_ _e_ _ntle_.

"Bahkan disini tertulis _CeRry, Cedric love Harry?_ " Ron membaca _caption_ tersebut dengan terbata.

"Berhenti mengamati hal tidak penting seperti itu, Ron. Kau tahu kan, bukan untuk pertama kalinya para _fans_ melakukan hal itu, bahkan foto _topless_ mu pernah diedit dengan Seamus, ingat?" Si member termuda menanggapi santai. Dan Ron merasakan bulu-bulunya menegang, mengingat bagaimana _fans-fans_ itu berfantasi liar tentang meraka.

Harry tidak pernah membayangkan kehidupan artis akan menyenangkan, dia sudah membuktikannya sendiri. Latihan setengah mati setiap hari, apa bedanya dengan mati tiap hari? Tapi bukan itu, semua orang mempunyai pilihan. Dan menjadi seorang idol adalah pilihannya.

" _Guys!_ Jadwal kita hari ini..." Suara wibawa itu mengalun pada penjuru ruangan. Ruang rekreasi _Brave One_. Cedric melangkah perlahan, menghampiri _member-member_ yang lain.

"Kukira kita benar-benar akan _free,_ huft!" Seamus membuang napas sebal. Oh! Ayolah, siapa yang tidak memimpikan liburan jika kau dipaksa bekerja keliling dunia selama dua minggu.

" _Uhuk!_ " Harry terbatuk. Sepertinya sang _main vocal_ memang membutuhkan liburan.

"Tulangku sakit semua, Ced." Dan _main dancer_ dalam grup pun ikut mengeluh.

Cedric hanya memutar bolamatanya. " _Come on!_ Kalian hanya mengamati, sebagai senior, masih ingat grup _D'ragon_ itu. Kalian cukup duduk tenang dan melihat."

.

.

Ruangan itu didominasi oleh warna silver yang berpadu dengan hijau sebagai _pallet_ pada sudut-sudut dinding. Terdapat logo TR ENTERTAINMENT tercetak besar pada bagian belakang, dan dinding kaca yang berhadapan langsung dengan dinding berlogo agensi itu.

Seperti biasa, _trainee_ yang akan debut itu, menghitung hari untuk membuka gerbang baru. Semakin giat berlatih, menjaga pola tubuh agar bugar atau lebih tepatnya agar mempesona untuk pandangan pertama nanti. Karena, besar fandom yang akan mereka raih, adalah dari pandangan pertama—debut.

Sempurna, hal wajib yang akan mereka tampilkan.

"Kalian telah berlatih dengan sangat baik, kawan. Dan ... hari ini kita akan kedatangan tamu spesial." Draco menyeka sedikit keringat yang mengalir pada pelipisnya. Rambut silvernya sedikit lepek dan menempel pada _headband_ hitam yang ia kenakan saat ini.

"Oh ya? Kuharap aku tidak gugup," Theodore Nott—main vocal dalam grup menimpali lirih. Ia hanya terduduk santai, meluruskan kakinya, merenggangkan ototnya.

"Santai kawan, mereka hanya senior grup," Victor Krum—visual, menimpali keluhan Theo.

 _Tok tok tok_

Satu-satunya pintu satu daun dalam ruangan terketuk. Menimbulkan sedikit keterkejutan seluruh member _D'ragon_.

"Ok, sepertinya itu mereka. Blaise, kau bukakan pintu. Dan kalian semua, berdiri berjajar di sampingku, saat senior kita masuk, kita harus menyambut mereka dengan hormat, mengerti?" Sang _leader_ memberi arahan. Dan tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut, seluruhnya mengikuti arahan Draco. Sosok pemimpin yang tak terbantahkan.

.

.

Kehidupan adalah lembaran-lembaran naskah yang bahkan sang pemeran tidak mengetahui isi naskah tersebut. Pemeran akan bertindak sesuai alur pada naskah, tanpa mengetahui bagaimana lembaran naskah pada halaman selanjutnya.

Setiap orang didunia ini memiliki pasangannya. Memiliki belahan jiwanya. Jika kau bertanya, kenapa ada seseorang yang tidak memiliki pasangan hingga ajal menjelang? Jawabannya adalah satu, maka belahan jiwanya ada di surga, bukan di dunia.

Bahkan, Harry tidak mengetahui bagaimana dan dimana belahan jiwanya saat ini. Jangan menganggap jika ia layaknya remaja labil yang ingin bercinta. Bukan, ada kalanya ia sangat penasaran. Apakah benar? Jika lambang _soulmate_ pada dirinya memiliki pasangan?

Nyatanya, Harry tidak mengetahui bentuk tanda dari teman-teman grupnya. Ataukah tercetak pada bagian yang tak terlihat?

"Harry, _are you ok?_ "Cedric memandang Harry yang kini berjalan di sampingnya.

Tidak dapat dipungkiri. Harry terlihat gelisah. Dengan napas yang sedikit memburu dan kepalan-kepalan tangan yang dilakukannya tiap saat.

" _I—i_ _'_ _m ok,_ Ced." Harry berusaha menenangkan tubuhnya yang bereaksi diluar ekspetasi. Jantungnya berpacu dua kali lebih cepat. Berdentum tidak karuan.

Ron dan Seamus berjalan dibelakangnya.

Pintu ruang latihan itu hanya berjarak sepuluh meter didepannya. Namun, Harry merasakan kalau tubuhnya memang perlu diistirahatkan.

Langkah demi langkahnya terasa berat. Namun, ada sesuatu yang mengganjil, yang membuat dirinya ingin segera berlari memasuki ruangan itu. Menemui, siapapun orang dalam ruang tersebut.

"Nah, ingat, yang perlu kalian lakukan hanya mengamati, dan memberikan arahan bila perlu," Cedric bersiap membuka pintu.

Pandangan Harry terasa berputar.

Pintu itu terbuka.

Harry melangkah perlahan dibelakang Cedric.

Namun, dalam hitungan detik setelahnya, ia tertahan paksa. Syarafnya mati, diam kaku ditempat.

Iris _emerald_ nya menangkap sosok asing yang menarik perhatiannya.

Sosok itu...

"—'Rry Potter!" Ron berbicara dengan keras tepat di depannya. "Kau melamun seperti patung." Dan pikiran Harry yang sempat kacau kini terkumpul kembali.

"A—ah, maaf."

"Cepatlah, aku ingin tidur siang."

Dan Harry hanya memutar bolamatanya menanggapi guyonan garing Ron. Ia mengikuti member _Brave One_ yang lain untuk berbaris berhadapan. Saling memberi hormat.

.

Dan tanpa Harry sadari,

Ia berhadapan dengan sosok itu.

.

"Perkenalkan, Draco Malfoy, _leader_ serta _main_ _rapper_ dalam _D'ragon_. Mohon bantuannya." Suaranya rendah. Serta berat dan berwibawa. Sosok pemimpin layaknya Cedric, namun, Draco memiliki aura mengintimidasi lawannya.

Harry reflek menunduk pelan.

"Theo, Theodore Nott, vocal."

"Blaise Zabini, rapp dan vocal."

"Marcus Flint, dancer dan rapper."

"Victor Krum, vocal dan visual."

Tiap member _D'ragon_ memperkenalkan dirinya dengan cepat. Mereka membungkuk perlahan sebagai tanda penghormatan.

"Senang bertemu kalian, kami disini hanya akan mengamati kalian berlatih, tidak lebih."

Bagaimana suara Cedric menimbulkan helaan napas lega dari beberapa member di depannya.

"Kalian boleh memulainya, sekarang." Dan saat Cedric secara tidak langsung memberikan perintah.

Member _D'ragon_ membentuk formasi sesuai koreo yang mereka pelajari.

Harry dan kawan-kawannya hanya terduduk tenang di pinggir ruangan.

Musik hip-hop memenuhi ruangan. Tiap gerakan koreo terakit indah.

Dan, entah sadar atau tidak, iris _emerald_ Harry benar-benar tidak dapat berpaling dari _leader_ _D'ragon_ tersebut. Benarkah? Harry menampar pemikirannya.

Namun, hatinya tak dapat menghianati. Dirinya seakan tertarik. Ingin selalu didekat sosok itu.

Selama ini Harry tidak pernah merasakan hal konyol seperti ini, terlebih lagi, untuk tiap fans yang selalu mengaku dirinya sebagai _mate_ Harry. Harry tahu, jika mereka berbohong, karena yang ia rasakan hanyalah kehampaan. Tidak ada yang spesial.

Dan sangat berbeda dengan yang ia rasakan saat ini. Ia bisa gila.

Tidak.

 _Tidak._

 _Tidak!_

Harry berteriak dalam hati. Apakah Harry harus bertanya, memastikan bahwa sosok yang ia pandangi hingga koreo latihan berakhir itu adalah matenya?

" _Amazing!"_

"Itu sangat keren!"

"Kalian melakukannya dengan bagus, selamat!"

Bahkan, Harry tidak menyadari bahwa teman-teman grupnya telah berdiri sembari menyalami member D'ragon disana. Untuk kesekian kalinya, pikirannya kosong, tidak fokus. Perasaan-perasaan ini mengganggu, sedikit menyesakkan.

Tubuhnya memberikan reaksi berlawanan.

Kaki Harry berjalan cepat, menuju sosok yang kini berdiri di samping Cedric. Mereka bercengkrama.

Iris _emerald_ Harry terlihat berlinang.

 _ **GREB!**_

Kedua lengan putihnya melingkar erat. Memeluk seseorang yang bahkan baru ia ketahui namanya limabelas menit yang lalu.

Harry membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Draco Malfoy. Menghirup pekat aroma sosok yang ia yakini _mate_ nya itu.

"Belahan jiwaku," Harry bergumam.

"Belahan jiwaku ... belahan jiwaku ... belahan jiwaku-" Ia mengulang kalimat itu hingga tiga kali.

Draco termenung, "Tapi aku bukan belahan jiwamu." Balasnya pelan.

Iris _emerald_ Harry membulat,

Melihat tanda _soulmate_ pada punggung tangan Draco. Tanda yang berbeda dengannya.

.

.

 _ **To be continued.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN : Draco—Harry, DraRry. Dua sejoli yang selalu sukses untuk memerangkap kita dalam jeratan cinta. Dua karakter yang selalu membuat tangan kita gatal untuk memeluk mereka berdua. Kami harap, kisah ini layak untuk disajikan dan dipersembahkan untuk kalian semua, para DraRry Shipper yang turut berenang dalam kolam romansa ini. Trims.**

 **.**

 **Salam manis,**

 **Ai Minkyoo, Syiera Aquila.**


	2. Chapter 2

Harry membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Draco Malfoy. Menghirup pekat aroma yang ia yakini _mate_ nya itu.

"Belahan jiwaku," Harry bergumam. Ia mengulang kalimat itu hingga tiga kali.

Draco termenung, "Tapi aku bukan belahan jiwamu." Balasnya pelan.

Iris _emerald_ Harry membulat,

Melihat tanda _soulmate_ pada punggung tangan Draco. Tanda yang berbeda dengannya.

.

.

 **Can You Hear The Melodies?**

 **Haary Potter belongs to JK Rowling**

 **Written by DraRry's Lucifer**

 **(Ai Minkyoo, Syiera Aquila)**

 **Rate : R18!**

 **Pair : Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter**

 **Entertainment—** **Soulmate—AU!**

.

Beberapa waktu telah berlalu sejak kejadian hari itu. Cedric Diggory sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau tugas mereka menyaksikan latihan dari junior mereka membawa dampak yang berbeda daripada yang mereka harapkan. Tidak–bukan mereka. Tapi sosok adik kesayangan mereka, Harry.

Leader Brave One tersebut bisa melihat bagaimana Harry berusaha keras menerima fakta kalau Draco Malfoy –Leader D'ragon tersebut– bukanlah _mate_ nya. Walaupun Cedric tahu pasti kalau itu adalah hal yang sangat sulit.

Dari awal, Harry sudah dihadapkan pada puluhan bahkan mungkin ratusan fans yang mengaku-aku sebagai _mate_ nya. Dan sekarang, disaat dia meyakini ada seseorang yang merupakan _soulmate_ nya yang sebenarnya... ternyata itu hanyalah keyakinan tanpa dasar belaka.

Cedric tidak sanggup membayangkan seperti apa rasa sakit yang dirasakan oleh Harry. Dan dia sungguh tidak berharap, Harry akan merasakan hal seperti itu lagi. Iris Cedric terpaku menatap Harry dengan pandangan iba dan kasihan.

.

Harry menghembuskan nafasnya. Matanya tetap fokus menatap pada pemadangan normal yang berada di luar jendela ruangan itu. Bukannya dia tidak tahu kalau sedari tadi Cedric menatapnya dengan pandangan prihatin dan sebangsanya. Hanya saja, dia sedang tidak bergairah untuk memulai perdebatan dengan Leadernya itu. Tenaganya serasa terkuras habis dalam beberapa hari terakhir ini. Meskipun yang dia lakukan hanyalah melamun dan merenung.

Jujur, dia masih memikirkan sosok Draco Malfoy –meskipun dia bersikeras pada anggota Brave One lainnya kalau dia sudah bisa melupakan insiden itu– dalam benaknya. Setiap kali Harry memejamkan mata, Harry selalu bisa melihat wajah familiar itu. Masih terbayang bagaimana rasanya berada dalam pelukan Leader D'ragon itu. Masih terasa bagaimana kekarnya tubuh Draco, bidangnya dada pemuda itu, juga lekuk tubuhnya yang sangat sempurna.

Harry juga masih mengingat bagaimana detak jantung Draco seirama dengan detak jantungnya sendiri. Juga aura familiar yang ada di tubuhnya, yang seolah-olah menarik Harry untuk terus berada di dekat sosok pirang itu. Itu jugalah, alasan kenapa Harry begitu percaya diri menyebut kalau Draco Malfoy adalah _mate_ nya. Tapi ternyata...

Tato _soulmate_ di punggung tangan Draco berbeda dengan miliknya. Jauh berbeda. Dan itu seakan menjadi bukti kuat tak terbantahkan kalau... seorang Draco Malfoy bukanlah _mate_ nya.

Mungkinkah... _mate_ nya memang tidak ada di dunia ini lagi? Mungkinkah selamanya, dia takkan bisa bersatu dengan _mate_ nya? Haruskah, menunggu ia berada di surga, agar Harry bisa bersatu dengan _mate_ nya?

Beribu pertanyaan akhir-akhir ini selalu berkeliaran dibenak Harry. Tapi sayang sekali, dia sama sekali tidak mempunyai jawaban apapun atas pertanyaan itu. Bahkan sebuah jawaban simpel pun tidak ia miliki agar bisa menjawab semua pertanyaannya.

Lalu sekarang, apa yang harus dia lakukan? Bisakah ia melupakan Draco Malfoy dan menganggap pemuda itu sebagai juniornya saja? Bisakah ia menghapus rasa aneh yang menyelimuti hatinya di saat matanya menatap iris kelabu milik pemuda berkulit pucat itu? Bisakah ia?

Asyik melamun membuat Harry tak menyadari kalau Pemimpin TR Entertainment tengah menatapnya dari pintu. Sosok berambut hitam itu memang kebetulan tengah melakukan inspeksi pada _dorm-dorm_ yang berisi para artis ataupun _group_ asuhannya. Siapa sangka, keisengannya mengunjungi _dorm_ Brave One membuahkan pemandangan Harry yang melamun menatap keluar jendela?

"Sepertinya pemandangan di luar sana lebih bagus daripada pemandangan pimpinanmu sendiri ya, Mr. Potter." Ucap Tom Marvolo Riddle dengan wajah datar.

Mendengar suara familiar itu, lantas membuat Harry terkesiap dan berbalik. menatap kikuk pada sosok yang berjasa besar dalam hidupnya itu. Tersenyum kaku, Harry menyapa pria dewasa itu. "Selamat siang, _sir._ "

"Apa yang kau lamunkan, _hn?_ "

"Uh? Tidak ada kok. Hanya berpikir kalau suasana di luar indah sekali. Sudah lama aku tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk berjalan-jalan di bawah panas matahari." kembali nyengir kaku, Harry menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan satu-satunya alasan yang terlintas di benaknya.

"Hm..." Tom tidak berkomentar lebih lanjut. Mata merahnya menyusuri ruangan _dorm_ yang terkesan sangat rapi untuk ukuran ruangan para pemuda yang serampangan. Bisa ditebak kalau Harry lah dibalik alasan kerapian _dorm_ ini. Mengingat pemuda berambut hitam berantakan itu memang lebih _expert_ dalam hal bersih bebersih.

"Ah, apa ada pekerjaan untuk kami, Mr. Marvolo?" Cedric buka suara. Memang sudah menjadi aturan tidak tertulis di _management_ ini untuk memanggil pimpinan mereka bukan dengan nama akhirnya. Melainkan dengan nama tengahnya. Entah apa alasan dibalik itu, tak ada seorangpun yang mempunyai cukup keberanian untuk mencari tahu.

"Hn. Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan kalian untuk selalu membantu junior kalian. Terutama D'ragon yang baru beberapa hari lalu melakukan debutnya. Ah.. _dorm_ D'ragon ada di sebelah kalian. Jadi kalau mereka ada apa-apa, kalianlah yang paling bertanggung jawab terhadap mereka."

Ron dan Seamus yang sedari tadi sibuk mengemil di depan televisi langsung berseru protes. "Kenapa harus kami, sir? Mereka juga kan sudah dewasa."

Tom menatap sekilas pada dua anggota Brave One itu sebelum kemudian menatap Cedric. "Kalau ada masalah, kalian bisa langsung menghubungiku." Ucapnya sebelum kemudian melirik Harry yang mematung dan keluar _dorm_.

...

Keheningan lantas melanda ruangan yang cukup lapang itu. Semua mata memandang pada sosok anggota termuda Brave One dengan tatapan prihatin. Baru saja, mereka berharap kalau mereka tidak perlu terlibat lagi dengan _group_ junior itu, siapa sangka sekarang mereka bagaikan senior mereka yang bertanggung jawab atas _group_ itu selama di _dorm_? Takdir mereka memang aneh.

"Err... Harry?" panggil Seamus ragu.

"Aku butuh mandi air dingin!" Harry segera saja bangkit. Dan tak peduli dengan wajah kaget 3 'kakak'nya itu, ia langsung mengunci dirinya di kamar mandi.

"Err... _he will be okay, right?_ " tanya Ron entah pada siapa.

Cedric dan Seamus hanya bisa saling pandang dan menggeleng pelan. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

.

.

Debut D'ragon beberapa waktu lalu sukses menarik ribuan penonton. Banyak _fans_ yang semula mengaku sebagai bagian dari setiap _fandom_ yang ada, sekarang menetap dan mengaku kalau mereka hanyalah _fans_ dari D'ragon. Namun banyak juga _anti-fans_ yang tak suka melihat artis mereka dikalahkan oleh D'ragon yang baru saja debut.

Tapi, dari semua itu... tak ada yang menyangka kalau D'ragon bisa menggeser posisi Brave One di _billboard_ sebagai nama yang paling banyak dicari –meskipun hanya berlaku selama 24 jam _full_ , karena esoknya nama Brave One kembali menjadi nomor satu– .

Beberapa orang mulai membanding-bandingkan _group_ beranggotakan lima orang pemuda tampan itu dengan _group_ senior yang jauh di atas mereka. Bahkan tak jarang, hal ini memicu _fanwar_ antar _fandom_ dan bahkan sesama mereka!

Draco yang memang mengikuti perkembangan debut mereka hanya bisa menggeleng kepala. Tidak menyangka kalau _fans_ dan _antifans_ bisa sebegitu buasnya hanya demi membenarkan pendapat mereka. Padahal, baru belum juga sampai satu bulan sesudah debut D'ragon. Siapa sangka, hasilnya bisa begini?

Entah apa pendapat para senior mereka saat membaca komentar para _fans_ mereka yang sibuk beradu mulut –baik itu di media sosial maupun dunia nyata–

—Ah, bicara senior... Draco mau tak mau kembali mengingat akan satu sosok senior yang pernah menganggapnya sebagai _mate_ dari pemuda itu. Hmh... kalau mengingat itu, Draco terkadang merasa lucu sendiri. Padahal, sepanjang pengamatan Draco, orang-oranglah yang selalu mengejar sosok itu dan mengaku-aku sebagai _mate_ nya. Siapa yang tau kalau ternyata sekarang keadaan berbalik? Sosok itu tiba-tiba saja memeluknya dan mengatakan kalau Draco adalah _mate_ nya.

Dan sudah hampir sebulan Draco tidak pernah melihat sosok berambut hitam berantakan itu disekitarnya. Padahal, menurut apa yang dikatakan oleh Mr. Marvolo _drom_ mereka itu letaknya bersebelahan. Tapi... fakta yang berbicara seolah-olah mereka berada di benua yang berbeda saja. Padahal mereka sama-sama sedang tidak disibukkan oleh kegiatan apapun, tapi tak bisa bertemu.

Bukannya Draco merindukan sosok dengan mata _emerald_ itu. Tapi rasanya sepi juga.

.

.

"Jadi, dalam beberapa hari kedepan, kita akan mengikuti acara _Reality Show_ dari Slythendor Televisi. Dalam acara ini, yang akan meliput kita bukan hanya dari Slythendor Televisi itu sendiri, melainkan juga dari beberapa media yang memang melakukan kerja sama dengan TR Entertainment. Dan acaranya adalah _game camp_ di Forbidden Forest."

"Tunggu tunggu tunggu! Yang namanya Forbidden Forest itu bukankah harusnya tidak boleh kita masuki, 'Mione?" Ron memotong penjelasan Hermione mengenai _job_ mereka dalam beberapa hari lagi.

Hermione menghembuskan nafas dan menatap Ron dengan pandangan mencela. "Meskipun dinamakan Forbidden Forest, Ronald Weasley, Hutan itu sama sekali tidak berbahaya. Alasan kenapa dinamakan seperti itu adalah karena _dulu_ banyak sekali makhluk buas di dalam sana. Namun setelah adanya penangkaran margasatwa, semua hewan buas di sana dipindahkan. Jadi, tak ada alasan kau untuk merasa takut." Jelas Hermione panjang lebar sembari membentangkan sebuah buku ke hadapan Ron.

"Meskipun begitu, tetap saja..."

"Walau tempatnya memang seram, Ron. Takkan ada hal-hal berbahaya di sana. Bahkan bisa dibilang, hutan itu merupakan salah satu hutan dengan pemandangan terindah di negara kita. Jadi kau tak perlu takut akan bertemu dengan hewan buas ataupun... hantu." Seamus berbisik di telinga Ron. Menggoda rekannya yang memang dikenal penakut itu.

Ron, dengan refleks dan kecepatan yang tepat langsung memukul wajah Seamus yang ada dibelakangnya dengan bantal ditangannya. "Aku tidak takut bertemu dengan hantu! Aku hanya tidak mau terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan selama kita syuting disana!" bentaknya dengan wajah memerah.

Yang lain tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Pokoknya kau tenang saja. Pihak manajemen juga sudah memastikan kalau tempat itu aman. Lagipula, kalian tidak akan melakukan _game_ itu hanya berempat saja. Kudengar ada _group_ yang baru debut beberapa waktu lalu yang juga mengikuti _reality show_ ini. Dan pihak manajemen jelas berpikir kalau ini juga bisa menjadi sarana kalian untuk mempromosikan diri. Bukankah ini juga pengalaman pertama kalian diundang dalam _reality show_ yang kalian sendirilah pemeran utamanya?" Hermione kemudian berucap dengan senyuman.

" _Group_ lain?" Harry yang entah kenapa merasakan firasat buruk langsung menatap Hermione dengan wajah pucat.

"Yap. Namanya D'ragon. Kalian pasti senang kan? Bukan hanya kalian adalah sebuah _group_ senior yang berhasil menjadi nomor satu, kalian juga menjadi pengawas dari _group_ junior yang dalam beberapa waktu juga melesat menjadi nomor satu. Dan kudengar, kalian juga _dorm_ nya bersebelahan. Selain itu, bukankah Mr. Marvolo meminta kalian menjadi pembimbing langsung dari para junior itu?"

...

Semua mata memandang pada Harry yang mematung dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Err... Harry? _Are you okay?_ " tanya Hermione bingung.

" _He will be okay, 'Mione_ " Cedric, Ron dan Seamus menjawab pertanyaan _manager_ mereka itu dengan kompak. Mengabaikan Harry yang tiba-tiba bangkit dan berjalan ke kamar mandi dengan wajah kosong.

"Kalian serius dia akan baik-baik saja? Wajahnya pucat sekali." Tanya Hermione lagi. Yang kali ini di jawab dengan kebungkaman para anggota Brave One itu. Membuat Hermione hanya bisa menatap bingung sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Merasa gagal paham dengan apa yang tengah terjadi pada para anggota Brave One.

Mungkinkah... mereka terlalu senang akan melakukan _reality show_ dengan D'ragon? Atau... apa mereka merasa senang kembali mendapatkan _job_ setelah selama beberapa waktu terakhir diharuskan hiatus oleh sang pimpinan? Atau... apa mereka terlalu menantikan _game camp_ pertama mereka di Forbidden Forest bersama dengan D'ragon?

Ah, entahlah. Hermione merasa tak seharusnya ia ikut campur dengan masalah pribadi pada artisnya itu. Selama, masalah itu tidak mempengaruhi performa mereka dalam menciptakan dan menyanyikan lagu, Hermione rasa itu sama sekali bukan masalah besar.

Yah, meskipun dia cukup cemas dengan keadaan Harry yang tiba-tiba saja pucat setelah mendengar kabar kalau mereka akan melakukan _reality show_ dengan para anggota _group_ D'ragon.

.

.

.

Seluruh kontrak telah ditandatangani oleh manajer masing-masing grup. Perjalanan menuju lokasi membutuhkan waktu sekitar lima hingga enam jam, menggunakan mobil _van_ pihak acara.

Harry selalu menampakkan wajah pucatnya hingga tiba dilokasi. Alih-alih bersemangat, ia lebih terlihat seperti mayat hidup tanpa nyawa.

" _Come on_ Harry! Bersemangatlah sedikit!" Manajer wanita Brave One itu terus melontarkan kata-kata yang ia rasa akan membangkitkan semangat Harry. Nyatanya, tidak. Dan Hermione sama sekali tidak tahu menahu kejadian silam yang membuat Harry seperti ini.

 _Puk—_ pundak Hermione ditepuk pelan.

"Luna Lovegood, manajer D'ragon. Mohon kerjasamanya." Wanita berambut _blonde_ mengulurkan tangannya kearah Hermione, menyunggingkan senyum manis.

"—Ah! Hermione Grangger, manajer Brave One. Mohon kerjasamanya juga, Miss. Lovegood,"

Wanita itu terkekeh pelah, "Ahaha, tidak perlu terlalu formal, kau bisa memanggilku Luna."

" _Ok,_ Luna, panggil aku Hermione—" Hermione menarik pelan tangan Luna menuju grup Brave One yang berkumpul. "—Perkenalkan, mereka grup yang ku _manage_ , ini _leader_ Cedric Diggory, _duo trouble maker_ Seamus Finnigan dan Ron Weasley, lalu yang sedang tidak bersemangat untuk hidup itu member termuda, Harry Potter. Semoga mereka semua tidak membuatmu repot, Luna."

Iris Luna mengamati satu persatu member yang berjajar di depannya itu. Langkah kakinya berjalan semakin mendekat.

"Sepertinya mereka semua baik—" Luna menatap satu persatu secara _intens_ , dan membuat member Brave One sedikit merinding. "—Harry Potter ... aku merasakan aura yang spesial darimu. Ah! Aura yang pekat." Luna mendekatkan wajahnya menuju ceruk leher Harry, memejamkan matanya, meghirup aroma tubuh Harry perlahan.

"A—apa yang kau lakukan?" Reflek, Harry mundur perlahan. Merasa takut dengan kehadiran manajer grup sebelah yang _berbeda_ itu.

.

.

.

Draco memandang kedua teman grupnya yang kini tengah akrab dengan dua dari grup senior agensinya. Marcus dan Theo nampak asik memainkan kartu remi bersama Ron dan Seamus. Ia sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk ikut serta dalam permainan itu. Ia lebih memilih untuk mengistirahatkan dirinya pada kursi panjang, merenggangkan otot pasca perjalanan, dan membiarkan para kru televisi untuk menyiapkan semua keperluan _camp show_.

Menyiapkan tenda, lampu—batre, kasur lipat dan segala _tetekbengeknya._

Lokasi mereka kini berada didaerah lapang, yang memang sering dipakai untuk berkemah. Lima meter dari pintu hutan, dan terdapat danau yang tidak jauh dari lokasi. Sangat strategis.

Draco sebenarnya ingin menolak—grupnya baru debut dan mereka baru saja usai menjalani _concert tour_. Yang membuat Draco resah adalah, mengapa manajer mereka lebih memilih acara reality show berupa _camp_ daripada reality show untuk idol yang normal. Hanya perlu bercakap-cakap selama dua jam, lalu selesai. Tidak seperti saat ini, memakan waktu empat hari tiga malam.

Ia membuang napas kasar,

"Tenanglah, Draco. Bagaimanapun, Luna sudah memikirkan secara matang. Acara ini memiliki rating yang tinggi dibandingkan reality show lainnya, lagi pula ... lihat, grup senior itu, dengan adanya mereka, nama grup kita akan lebih dikenal." Blaise menunjuk kearah Cedric dan Harry yang sedang duduk santai seperti dirinya.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan grup senior itu, karena kita akan mengalahkan mereka."

"Selalu terobsesi dengan kemenangan, _eh_?"

.

.

"GUYS! BISA KALIAN KEMARI SEBENTAR?" Hermione berteriak memekakan telinga. Mengangkat tangan dan melambaikan kearah kedua grup yang sedang menikmati waktu istirahat mereka. Memberi pandangan keseluruh member Brave One dan D'ragon agar menuju kearahnya.

Cedric dan Harry menjadi yang pertama menghampiri Hermione. Disusul oleh yang lainnya, dan perkumpulan yang sedang bermain kartu itu mendesah sebal karena teriakan itu mengganggu acara bermain mereka.

"Nah, kita telah mendiskusikan tentang pembagian tenda—" Luna membuka suaranya, ia menunjuk kearah empat tenda yang telah terpasang rapi, "Tenda yang lebih besar itu, akan dihuni oleh tiga orang, lalu yang lainnya akan menempati masing-masing dua orang. Mengerti?"

Kompak kedau grup itu hanya mengangguk patuh.

"Aku dan Luna telah membuat undian pembagian kamar agar adil." Hermione mengangkat pelasik bening dengan gulungan kertas yang berisi nama-nama tiap member.

"Ok, mari kita mulai." Luna mengambil tiga kertas, untuk menempati tenda paling besar. "Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Seamus Finnigan."

Dan Seamus reflek bertoss ria dengan Theo, seepertinya kedua member itu telah akrab.

"Lalu, Cedric Diggory dan Victor Krum." Hermione mengumumkan nama selanjutnya.

Cedric melirik kearah Victor sekilas. Nampaknya ini akan sedikit susah untuk Cedric mengakrbakan diri dengan vocal D'ragon itu.

"Aku akan mengambil kertas selanjutnya—" Luna memasukan tangannya, hanya tersisa empat gulungan kertas.

Harry dalam hatinya terus memanjatkan doa, agar dirinya ditempatkan tenda bersama Ron. Ayolah, nuansa hatinya sedang tidak bagus saat ini. Dan ia membutuhkan teman grupnya itu.

"Marcus Flint dan ..."

Harry menautkan kedua jarinya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Memejamkan mata.

" ... Ron Weasley, lalu sisanya menempati tenda terakhir. Mengerti?"

Dan saat itulah wajah Harry kembali menjadi pucat. Cedric berbicara kepadanya, agar tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu. Berusaha untuk menikmati acara ini, dan dalam hati Harry meng-iya-kan pernyataan Cedric, wajahnya kembali menampakkan keceriaan lagi.

Namun,

Sepertinya semua tidak akan berjalan sesuai harapan.

Harry berada satu tenda dengan Draco. Bahkan member termuda Brave One itu tak dapat bernapas leluasa saat Draco berada disekitarnya.

"Mohon kerjasamanya, Harry Potter."

Harry mengangkat wajahnya.

Iris mereka saling bertautan.

Itu Draco, berdiri tepat di depan Harry, mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat.

.

.

 **To be continued.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Syiera Aquila AN** : erm... hai? Hallo? Ehehehe padahal Syiie lagi masa hiatus ngerjain TCO, tapi Kak Ai nyeret Syiie untuk ngetik ff collab ini. Ini ff collab pertama Syiie! Ahhh senangnyaaaa! ^o^ /plaked. Urm- a/n Syiie kayanya ga bermutu banget ya, ha ha ha.

Erm... DraRry adalah pairing pertama yang Syiie sukai selain fandom anime. Dan Syiie sama sekali ga nyesel sudah menyukai pairing kesayangan kita iniii /. _Sometimes,_ saat Syiie ngelamun, Syiie mikirin gimana ya kalo DraRry di buat gini. Gimana kalau dibuat gitu? Gimana kalo... kalo itu... kalo ini... terus begini... lalu begitu... blablabla. Tapi sayang sekali, kalau Syiie udah mikir begitu konsentrasinya, minat Syiie untuk ngetik langsung hilan. HAHAHAHA.

/jaahh jadi curhat.

Oh iya, terimakasih karena sudah menyempatkan Read n Revie, Fav n Follow~

Syiie dan Kak Ai menantikan saran dan masukan dari Readers semua~~

 **Ai Minkyoo AN** : Hallo, siapapun kalian yang membaca AN saya, semoga dalam keadaan sehat selalu. Senang rasanya masih bisa berkontribusi menulis untuk pair tercinta ini. FF bertema boyband AU ini terobosan dari ide Syie sendiri /haha. Lalu kita merangkai plot bersama-sama. By the way, saya dalam waktu dekat ini (gak janji) akan mulai mempublish ff DraRry terbaru, yang pastinya (semoga) menjadi mc yang tidak tertelantarkan seperti mc lainnya /smile.

 **Sign,**

 **Syiera Aquila, Ai Minkyoo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Can You Hear The Melodies?**

 **Haary Potter belongs to JK Rowling**

 **Written by DraRry's Lucifer**

 **(Ai Minkyoo, Syiera Aquila)**

 **Rate : R18!**

 **Pair : Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter**

 **Entertainment—** **Soulmate—AU!**

Harry mendesah lelah, iris matanya melirik pada sosok Draco yang tengah membereskan barang-barangnya di sudut tenda. Kemudian, iris emerald Harry menatap barang bawaanya sendiri dan kembali mendesah pelan.

Well, beberapa saat lalu mereka berjabat tangan. Secara resmi berkenalan dan bersiap untuk bekerja sama. Tapi... Merlin tau bagaimana canggungnya keadaan mereka saat ini, dan percayalah Harry jauh lebih canggung daripada yang terlihat!

Harry _, to be honest_ , bukanlah orang yang bisa tenang dalam suasana _awkward_ yang cukup membuat merinding ini, tapi apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Sangat tidak mungkin kan, Harry tiba-tiba mengajak bicara Draco dan berceloteh ini itu seperti yang biasa ia lakukan di _dorm_?

Pertama, Harry masih belum menyembuhkan cedera hatinya. Itu sangat jelas.

Kedua, sekarang bukanlah di _dorm_ , jadi Harry tak bisa mengatakan sesuatu tanpa ia pikirkan dulu.

Dan ketiga...

hiii!

Tatapan singkat Malfoy muda itu sukses membuat bulu roma Harry berdiri!

Jadi, bagaimana dia bisa berbincang dengan Draco kalau saja pemuda pirang itu mengeluarkan aura "dekati-aku-dan-kau-akan-merasakan-neraka-dunia"?

 _Sigh!_

"Harry, Draco, apa kalian sudah selesai berbenah?"

Harry terkesiap begitu mendengar suara lembut itu tiba-tiba saja di dekatnya. Setitik keringat imajiner terlukis di keningnya. Manajer D'ragon ini ... apa tidak bisa munculnya sedikit lebih normal? Tiba-tiba datang tanpa suara, sudah seperti hantu saja.

"Ah, ya. Kami sudah selesai Luna. Ada apa?" Draco menjawab pertanyaan tersebut tanpa ragu.

 _Twitch!_

"Hei Mr. Malfoy, kau tak lihat ini barang-barangku belum selesai ku bereskan?" Harry langsung mengutuk dalam hatinya. Meskipun Draco lebih junior darinya, entah kenapa dia merasa lebih baik untuk tidak memprovokasi juniornya ini. Siapa yang tau apa yang akan diperbuat Malfoy nanti?

Oke, Harry sama sekali belum bisa melupakan insiden mate itu alias belum bisa _move on_ dari prasangkanya sendiri, puas!?

Harry tanpa sadar menyentuh tanda matenya dan tenggelam dalam lamunannya. Tidak menyadari dua pasang mata yang menatapnya penuh arti. Entah apa makna sebenarnya dari tatapan itu.

 _Clap!_

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo kita keluar. Sudah saatnya makan malam." Luna berucap datar, membuyarkan lamunan Harry.

Seperti yang diharapkan, Harry tersentak kecil dan langsung bangkit. "Ayo, aku juga sudah lapar." ujarnya dengan cengiran lebar, lalu berjalan lebih dulu menuju rombongan program acara yang sudah lebih dahulu membentuk lingkaran tak jauh dari tenda mereka.

Menikmati makan malam dengan celetukan penuh humor dari para _crew_ film, sedikit banyak bisa membuat Harry melupakan rasa canggungnya. Dan perlahan-lahan mengikuti arus, menikmati kesenangan yang jarang ia dapatkan di alam bebas ini.

"Okeee, sekarang karena perut sudah kenyang, hati pun akan lapang memulai kerja. Jadiiiii mari kita bicarakan agenda acara kita untuk beberapa hari ke depan!" Rubeus Hagrid-seorang pria bertubuh besar yang sangat ramah- selaku Direktur acara _Reality Show_ tersebut, membentuk tabung kerucut dari lembaran naskah di tangannya dan bersorak, meminta perhatian semua orang.

Hagrid memberi kode ke beberapa kameramen untuk memulai rekaman perdana mereka. Lima Kameramen langsung sigap menuju posisi yang telah ditentukan. 1 kamera menyorot Direktur, 1 kamera lainnya menyorot keseluruhan arena, sementara 3 kamera sisanya menyorot wajah para artis.

"Jadi, acara ini akan kita adakan 3 hari 4 malam. Malam pertama telah kita mulai, dan besok adalah _the real start_ kita. Sesuai rencana kami, besok akan diadakan _Survival Game_ dan kalian semua akan dibagi menjadi 3 _Team_ , yang mana akan dibagi besok hari. Jadi, sekarang lebih baik persiapkan diri kalian. Dan besok pukul lima sudah ada di sini, okey? Sekarang boleh bubar!"

Begitu kalimat terakhir terucap, langsung saja area itu dipenuhi kebisingan. Harry dan Draco tanpa sadar berjalan menuju tenda mereka berbarengan, diikuti satu kameramen, begitu juga dengan teman-teman mereka lainnya, masing-masing diikuti kameramen.

 _Draco-Harry's Camping Tent_

"Ehhh... Mau ikutan masuk?" Harry menghalang kamera di depan tenda. Bibirnya di poutkan selagi memasang pose berpikir.

Draco yang di sebelahnya melihat kamera sekilas lalu melirik isi tenda. "Yakin ingin melihatnya?" Pertanyaan Draco di jawab anggukan dari kamera.

Harry dan Draco saling pandang lalu dengan kompak menyeringai. "Baiklah! tapi jangan terkejut dengan isinya nanti ya... " ucap Harry sembari perlahan membuka resleting pintu tenda dan membiarkan kameramen masuk.

 _Cedric - Victor's Camping Tent_

"Oh? Apa akan mengambil gambar di tenda juga?" Cedric menatap kamera heran.

Anggukan yang di dapatkan kemudian membuat dua pemuda itu menghela napas dalam. "Yah, padahal kami tidak berharap fans kami akan melihatnya," ujar Victor dengan senyuman _charming_ nya. "Mengingat kalian akan sangat terkejut nantinya."

"Ucapanmu bisa menimbulkan ambiguitas, Krum" sahut Cedric yang ternyata sudah lebih dulu masuk ke tenda. "Silakan masuk, tapi harap maklum ya, tenda kami berantakan." Cedric tersenyum dan memberi jalan kameramen buat masuk.

 _Marcus - Ron's Camping Tent_

"Kamera? Aahh! penasaran dengan apa yang kami lakukan ya?" Ron tertawa menggoda, "Silahkan masuk, tapi maklumi saja, berantakan _Hehehe_ " Ron mempersilahkan kameramen untuk masuk.

Dia menyodorkan gelas berisi air hangat ke Marcus di belakang kameramen itu sembari berbisik.

Marcus hanya tertawa kecil dan mengangguk. Membuat kameramen yang telah selesai dengan barang-barang mereka, menyorot wajah dua pemuda itu dengan heran.

 _Theo-Seamus-Blaise's Camping Tent_

"Kamera? Uh, boleh saja sih tapi jangan berisik, soalnya Theo sedang tidur." Blaise mempersilahkan kameramen masuk.

Seamus yang tengah menguap dan bersiap tidur langsung melambai ke kamera. Senyuman lebarnya terlukis dengan bebas. Membuat sang kameramen juga ikut tersenyum.

Blaise mengacak-acak rambut Seamus sebentar dan menyibukkan diri dengan barangnya.

"Lihat itu, sikapnya seperti orang tua saja." Seamus bersedekap tak terima. Yang hanya dibalas dengan lambaian acuh Blaise, membuat anggota Brave One itu menahan teriakan kesalnya. Lalu memilih untuk tidur di dekat Theo.

Blaise kembali tertawa pelan, sembari menyiapkan peralatan tidurnya. Matanya kemudian menatap kamera dan tersenyum. "Jadi begitulah, saatnya untuk anak kecil tidur," Mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke kamera, Blaise merapikan selimutnya.

"Selamat Malam, " ucapnya sembari menutup layar kamera.

Area yang ramai dan dipenuhi peralatan syuting menyambut Harry saat dia sampai. Matanya yang sayu karena kantuk menatap malas pada kesibukan di depannya.

Draco yang berada di sebelahnya menggeleng pelan. Tidak mengira kalau seniornya ini bisa dengan santai menunjukkan rasa malasnya.

Victor menepuk bahunya dari belakang. "Menikmati malammu?" Tanyanya dengan senyuman menggoda.

Draco berdecak kesal. Menatap tajam Victor dengan tatapan penuh peringatan. _Leader_ D'ragon itu hanya menyengir tanpa rasa bersalah.

Suara teriakan Hagrid membuat semua orang tersentak dan bergegas menuju sumber suara dengan cengiran bersalah. Terutama Harry yang jelas-jelas terlihat masih mengantuk.

"Baiklah, karena semuanya sudah disini, Kita akan mulai membagi _Team_ yang akan survival. Di sini ada tiga pilihan tempat, dan crew sudah menyiapkan tantangannya di tempat-tempat yang kami pilih. Batas waktu adalah sampai jam 6 sore nanti. Kalau masih di arena misi dan tidak berhasil menyelesaikan tantangan pada waktu yang ditentukan, diharapkan menghidupkan tombol bantuan, jadi kami bisa menyusul.

Mendengar kalau disiapkan adanya tombol bantuan, langsung membuat wajah Ron pucat pasi. Dia sejak awal jelas telah menantang game ini, dan sekarang mendengar kalau kemungkinan ada bahaya langsung membuatnya ketakutan.

"Jangan cemas, kau takkan sendirian kok," Cedric yang kebetulan berdiri di sampingnya langsung menepuk pundaknya, menenangkan.

"Okay! Sekarang kita bagi _Team_." ucapan Hagrid langsung dijawab dengan sorakan penuh semangat dari Seamus dan Theo.

" _Team_ 1 akan ke area pantai. Terdiri dari... Theodore, Seamus dan Blaise."

"YESS!" teriakan semangat Theo dan Seamus membuat beberapa orang tertawa.

Bahkan Harry pun menghembuskan nafas lega. Karena ada kemungkinan ia takkan satu _Team_ dengan Draco. Setidaknya, kalaupun mereka satu _Team_ , itu tidak hanya terdiri dari satu orang.

" _Team_ 2 akan ke area tebing, yang terdiri dari … Victor, Marcus dan—"

" _Please_ Harry Potter _, pleaseeeee_ " Harry memejamkan matanya, merapal doa.

"Ronald."

Ucapan Hagrid seakan menjatuhkan bom ke wajah Harry. Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa takdir tak pernah berpihak padanya? Harry mengeluh Di benaknya dengan wajah lesu. Tidak menyadari senyuman misterius yang diperlihatkan manajer D'ragon—Luna—ke arahnya.

"Dan _Team_ terakhir akan ke tengah hutan, tepatnya area air terjun. Sekarang silahkan ambil peralatan yang telah kami sediakan. Dan, misi akan dimulai dalam 30 menit, jadi kalian harus cepat cepat cepat." Hagrid menepukkan tangannya dengan penuh semangat.

Dan 30 menit berikutnya, _Team_ yang berisikan tiga orang beserta kameramen langsung meluncur menuju misi mereka. Sementara para _crew_ lainnya akan menonton dari area pantau.

Harry berjalan cepat di antara dua manusia yang mengapitnya. Mereka mengikat tali pada pinggang yang saling berhubungan agar tidak terpisah, itu adalah usul dari Draco.

Sang _leader_ D'ragon tersebut memimpin jalan berada di depan. Harry berjalan di tengah, sedangkan Cedric di belakang. _Untuk berjaga-jaga jika terjadi sesuatu pada Harry_ , katanya.

Kepala ketiganya terpasang kamera mini yang memantau tiap perjalanan mereka. Serta satu kameramen _crew_ yang mengikuti mereka.

"Fokus pada jalanmu, Harry ... kau hampir terpeleset selama sepuluh menit terakhir." Cedric membuka suaranya setelah geram dengan cara berjalan Harry yang tidak fokus. Member manis itu hampir jatuh terjerembab dan menabrak beberapa dahan. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Harry saat ini.

Namun, Cedric mencoba mencerna keadaan. Hal yang membuat Harry seperti ini tidak lain adalah Draco Malfoy. Cedric tahu, setelah penolakan Draco di ruang latihan tempo lalu, membuat si manis selalu salah tingkah jika berada di dekat Draco. Dan disinilah Cedric, memantau semua yang terjadi diantara kedua orang tersebut.

"Jadi, kita harus menemukan papan koin sebanyak-banyaknya untuk menang? Bukankah lebih baik jika kita berpencar?" Suara Draco memecah keheningan.

Setelah berjalan cukup dalam, kini mereka beristirahan sebentar pada batu-batu besar. Harry menalikan tali sepatunya yang kendor, sedikit banyak ia berusaha agar melempar tatapan pada objek lain, apapun itu kecuali Draco.

"Berpencar? Ide yang bagus, kalau begitu aku bersama Harry dan kau sendiri." Entah atas dasar apa Cedric menyuarakan hal tersebut. Intonasinya cukup tenang, namun dalam.

Draco mengernyit pelan. Menoleh ke arah Cedric yang berada pada sisi kiri Harry. "Tidak, aku bersama Harry dan kau sendiri. Bukankah kau paling senior disini, Diggory?Dan pastinya memiliki lebih banyak pengalaman."

Harry merasakan aura di sekitarnya mulai tidak nyaman. Bukan aura hutan, justru hutan yang ia pijak itu berhawa nyaman dan sejuk. Aura panas yang ditimbulkan oleh Draco dan Cedric yang bersengketa. Harry tidak suka.

"Bagaimana jika kalian berdua, dan biarkan aku sendiri."

"Tidak, Harry!"

"Tidak!"

Dan setelah perdebatan tidak membuahkan hasil tersebut, akhirnya mereka kembali pada posisi semula. Tidak ada yang berpencar dan tetap melakukan hal bersama-sama.

Draco memiliki insting yang tajam, ia adalah tipe _observer_. Dalam perjalanan mereka setelah beristirahat, ia dapat menebak dimana sajakah papan-papan poin disembunyikan.

"Tumpukan batu adalah tempat yang ideal untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu." Ucapnya sombong, sembari mengangkat papan poin berukuran sepuluh senti yang bertuliskan angka 15.

Harry bersorak kecil untuk poin pertama mereka. Dalam benak Harry, ia tidak kecewa untuk Draco yang berada dalam timnya. Nyatanya, ketua D'ragon cukup dapat diandalkan.

Saat iris emerald Harry mengedarkan pandangan, secara tidak sengaja, ia menangkap sesuatu dibalik bebatuan tempat poin tadi. Dengan reflek ia berjalan mendekati bebatuan dan membungkuk untuk mengamati sesuatu.

" _Look!_ Ada tanda panah di sini!"

Perkataan Harry membuat Draco serta Cedric mendekatinya. Mereka bertiga mengamati arah tanda yang terukir pada batu tersebut.

"Ini adalah petunjuk untuk menuju lokasi selanjutnya, kau pintar Harry!" Cedric mengusak surai kelam Harry dengan gemas. Ia bangga dengan si manis itu.

Dan di sisi lain ...

Draco membuang napas kasar.

Waktu siang semakin bergeser. Sinar matahari yang panas kini mulai meredup, menyambut datangnya sang sore hari.

Ketiganya kini beristirahat pada salah satu pohon tumbang yang besar. Mereka melepas ikatan tali pada pinggang agar lebih leluasa bergerak.

Harry menghitung tumpukan papan poin yang mereka dapatkan. Sedangkan Draco hanya duduk bersandar pada pohon tumbang, meluruskan kakinya yang sedikit pegal, begitupula dengan Cedric, ia memangku kamera yang dititipkan oleh _crew_ acara tadi.

"Totalnya 90 poin!" Harry berteriak antusias. "Mungkinkah tim kita yang akan menang?"

"Itu bagus. Terimakasih untuk kerja keras kalian." Timpal Cedric. _Leader_ Brave one tersebut melirik sedikit ke arah Draco yang berjarak satu meter darinya. Draco tertidur.

Dengan gerakan pelan, Cedric berpindah tempat. Memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk di samping Harry.

Harry yang menyadari teman satu grupnya itu hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Apa kau masih merasa canggung dengan Draco?" Cedric membuka percakapan. Irisnya memandang langit yang tertutup daun pepohonan.

Harry tecekat mendengar pertanyaan Cedric. Si manis melirik _leader_ grupnya sesaat. "Aku—tidak tahu, kau tahu Ced, saat itu aku sangat yakin kalo dia adalah mateku. Namun kenyataan tidak semudah yang kita prediksi, bukan?" Harry tersenyum miris. "Ah, hey ... bagaimana dengan dirimu? Aku tidak pernah melihat tanda _soul mate_ semua _member_. Apa kau telah memilikinya?"

Cedric tertawa pelan, ia terdiam untuk beberapa detik sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Harry. "Tentu aku memilikinya, bahkan jauh sebelum tandamu keluar."

"Benarkah?!" Harry bertanya antusias. "Boleh aku melihat tandamu, Ced?"

"Ah—" Cedric memikirkan permintaan Harry. Seakan sang _leader_ itu terlihat keberatan untuk menunjukkan tandanya.

Harry masih menunggu apa jawaban dari Cedric. Sejujurnya, ia sangat penasaran dengan milik _member_ lain. Ron, Seamus juga Cedric. Mereka sangat pintar untuk menyembunyikan tandanya, sehingga tidak tersorot oleh publik. Tidak seperti Harry, yang dimana, letak tandanya sangat rawan terlihat.

Memikirkan letak tanda _mate_ , iris emerald Harry tidak sengaja menangkap sesuatu yang bergerak-gerak di sampingnya.

Papan-papan poin itu sedikit bergerak dan bergeser dari tempat sebelumnya.

Harry mengernyitkan dahinya pelan, lalu sedikit merangkak untuk mengambil papan-papan itu.

Namun,

Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah hal yang tidak terduga.

"Aaakhhh!" Harry berteriak kencang memekakkan telingan.

Draco berusaha untuk mengistirahatkan badannya. Memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya dan tidur untuk setengah jam sebelum kembali ke tempat perkemahan, sepertinya bukan pilihan yang buruk.

Draco memejamkan matanya, namun ternyata ia tidak benar-benar tertidur. Bahkan ia menyadari saat posisi Cedric berpindah dan menempatkan dirinya di samping Harry. Draco tidak peduli.

Kesadaran sekitarnya masih bekerja. Ia dapat mendengar keduanya bercakap-cakap. Saat Harry berbicara mengenai dirinya. Draco masih bergeming, dengan mata tertutup seolah-olah tertidur. Dan percakapan yang Draco dengar mulai berganti.

Draco tidak lagi mendengar keduanya berbicara. Dalam benaknya, apa yang mereka lakukan dalam diam seperti itu. Karena Draco masih dalam posisi berpura-puranya.

"Aaakhhh!"

Teriakan itu cukup kencang. Draco terlonjak dan refleks untuk membangunkan dirinya, mengetahui itu adalah teriakan Harry.

Disudut sana. Ia dapat melihat Cedric memukul-mukul sesuatu di tanah, menggunakan ranting.

Draco dengan cepat menghampiri mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi?!"

"Ular! Harry tergigit oleh ular!" Cedric berbicara dengan intonasi tinggi. Ia telah berhasil mengusir ular yang bersembunyi di bawah pohon tumbang, dimana secara kebetulan, ular itu tertutup oleh papan-papan poin yang Harry tumpuk disekitarnya.

Draco mendekati Harry yang terduduk lemas. Ia menyelipkan tangannya diantara lehar dan kaki Harry untuk memposisikan si manis dalam keadaan setengah tertidur.

"Ular jenis apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu, sebaiknya kita bawa Harry kembali ke tempat perkemahan!"

"Tidak! Itu memakan waktu yang cukup lama, dan Harry akan meninggal diperjalanan jika kau melakukannya." Draco memegang kening Harry, mencoba merasakan perubahan suhu Harry. "Harry ... tenanglah, jangan panik, jika kau panik kinerja jantungmu akan semakin cepat dan itu membuat racunnya semakin menyebar."

Entah sebuah kesengajaan atau bukan. Draco mencoba menenangkan Harry dengan mengelus surai kelamnya yang halus. Menyelipkan beberapa anak rambut dibelakan telinga Harry. Sedangkan si mungil hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"Kau ada air minum?" Draco bertanya ke arah Cedric dan dibalas anggukan. "Beri Harry minum agar dia bisa tenang, kita hambat racunnya sekarang."

Draco melepas kemejanya. Kini ia dalam keadaan _topless_.

 _Srakk!_

Menjadikan kemeja mahal itu kain panjang. Lalu dengan sigap ia membelitkan kain pada area disekitar luka Harry. Menyumbat darah Harry agar racun tidak semakin menyebar.

Si pirang mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya.

Sebuah pisau kecil.

Draco menorehkan luka baru pada kulit Harry.

"Akhh," Harry Hanya memekik pelan. Tubuhnya lemas, rasanya ia dapat merenggang nyawa kapanpun saat ini.

Draco menyesap darah Harry dari luka yang ia buat. Menyesap semua racun bisa, dan meludahkan darah yang berwarna merah kehitaman.

Draco melakuakannya berulang-ulang. Hingga darah merah segar keluar dari luka Harry. Menandakan jika racun telah dikeluarkan seluruhnya.

Setelah melakukan hal tersebut, Draco menutup luka Harry dengan kain kemeja yang tersisa.

"Tidurlah Harry, kau butuh tidur untuk memulihkan tenangamu,"

Dibalik sana,

Cedric mematungkan diri. Terdiam dengan rasa terkejutnya.

Cedric melihat apa yang tercetak jelas pada punggung bawah Draco.

Tanda yang sangat ia kenal.

 ** _To be continued._**

 **Ai Minkyoo note** : Hallo? Rasanya kok udah lama ya ngga up cerita di web ffn. Maafkan aku yang php mulu mau publish cerita pending terus /hiks/ selain berkas kerjaan yang numpuk, pulang sore, ketemu klien dll. Deadline jurnal dari redaksi juga selalu menghantui /hiks/ , jadi ... /hmm/ waktu buat nulis ff tuh rasanya sangat susah /huh/ tapi ... Ai masih berusaha buat kontribusi difandom DraRry ini.

 **Syiie note** : . . . Jujur Syiie sempet lupa dengan ini projek hahaha, maafkeun~~

Untung aja, feelnya masih dapet, tapiiii ga tau deh gimana hasilnya, hehehe.

Terimakasih buat yang udah baca dan ngikutin Can You Hear The Melodies ini~~ *bow*


End file.
